


【润旭】噬爱狂情part2

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 兄弟, 年上, 龙凤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: 人物崩坏，剧情无逻辑，擦边che尾气，慎入。。。
Relationships: 香蜜 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【润旭】噬爱狂情part2

**Author's Note:**

> 人物崩坏，剧情无逻辑，擦边che尾气，慎入。。。

Part2 跳/蛋

人物崩坏，剧情无逻辑，擦边che尾气，慎入。。。

偌大的会议室此刻早已聚满熙熙攘攘的人群，这是由市场部牵头关于提升销量的展示方案，连带着其他相关部门一起来参会，人数颇为可观，几乎有二十上下，润玉瞥了一眼投过来好奇目光的同事，将方才从小姑娘那里顺来的笔记本摊开，坐了下来。

无数此起彼伏的低语在私下传播，市场部那几个打扮入时的女子看见润玉进来，纷纷讨论着这个骤然出现又浑身气质不凡的陌生人来历，看那薄薄的金边眼镜，可是来自于欧洲一个古老的奢侈品品牌，而一身没有任何商标印记的西装，分明是名家手工打造……

兴许是那讨论声有些大，绕在耳边像是嗡嗡叫的苍蝇那样烦人，润玉不悦的抬起头，扶了扶眼镜边框，犀利的眼神环绕四周，那眼神如此可怕，仿佛丛林中的猛虎欲择人而噬，女子们被那眼神一摄，只得住了嘴，齐齐的低下头去，芳心却还在噗通噗通乱跳。

“我来迟了。”随着清越的声音响起，自门口走进来一个人，原先被揉皱的丝质衬衫早已换成了一件纯白棉质衬衫，外面还披上一件中长的银灰色西装外套，正是久久不曾露面的旭凤，众人见总裁来了，顿时鸦雀无声，唯有润玉执笔把玩的手骤然一顿，眉头深深的皱了起来。

“那么，让我们开始吧，市场部的彦佑部长，请展示一下你的方案。”旭凤走到自己的专属座位坐下，冷然的脸气势全开，目不转睛的看着座位上放着的笔记本电脑，然而无人知晓那垂落身侧的袖筒微微颤抖，其中的一只手正在死死的掐着手心，强忍着那撩人至极的快/感。

跳/蛋其实不大，旭凤将门死死的锁紧，然后褪下西裤，坐在办公椅上两腿叉开，无可奈何的蘸了些护手霜，将那玩意一点点的送入自己的体内，底下其实是有些干涩的，大抵有一阵没有做过，手指推入的时候穴口受惊似得翕张，稍稍箍紧又放开，仿佛在欲拒还迎。

他深深的喘了口气，脸早已红透，热辣辣烫的慌，死死咬紧了衬衫柔软的衣领，唯恐发出一点声音来，然而甜腻的呻吟还是忍不住自鼻腔溢出，似春日里幼猫的吟叫般撩人，直到那跳/蛋完全深入，连最后的引线都只剩余一点点流露在外，才颤抖着去摸遥控器。

塞入的过程已经很难控制住自己，若真如润玉所说打开三档，恐怕就连会议室的这一段走廊，自己都根本无法安然走过，旭凤咬了咬牙，想了想，还是抱有最后一丝侥幸心理，按下了两档，不过差一档而已，等会议结束，我再跟哥哥求饶，他这样想着。

然而那冷冰冰的东西在身体里震颤的感觉还是让旭凤骤然一抖，那东西执拗的颤动着，带动着已然动情有些湿漉漉的肠壁齐齐疯跳，牵连着隐藏于后的前列腺得到充分的刺激，那刺激是那样的大，使得他脚底一软，险些滚落到地上，而底下的孽物也不由自主的胀大。

“呜……”旭凤那双上扬的凤眸眼角早已飞红，他不知深呼吸了多少次，才勉强提上了裤子，哆哆嗦嗦的手指几乎没法扣好冰冷的皮带扣，而换下衬衫也着实耗费了很多的力气，直到套上那身较长的西服外套，遮住有些许不雅观凸起的下身，他才踉跄着朝门外走去。

走路时步伐的更迭让深处疯狂震动的玩意越发的鲜明，旭凤禁不住涨红了脸，额上都冒出了无数细密的汗珠，却还强忍着一步接一步缓缓向前，脚步沉重的仿佛带上了沉重的镣铐，连格子间里的人看见了都忍不住偏过头咬耳朵道：“总裁今天脸红红的，不会是感冒了吧？”

他都不知道自己是怎么走到会议室，然后又在那张宽大的椅子上坐下，底下已经湿的不能看了，黏腻潮湿的液体紧贴着内裤，越发的冰凉入骨，然而甬道深处依旧是永无休止的火热，真真是冰火两重天，眼角的余光虽然瞥见润玉坐在对面，却连抬起看一眼的勇气也没有。

彦佑作报告的声音正在徐徐回荡，旭凤的额上早已大汗淋漓，绯红的脸早已随着害怕褪成了惨白，他使劲的掐着手心，白嫩的掌心早已被掐得青青紫紫，呈现出无数弯月牙的凹痕，突然间眼前黑影闪过，一个最熟悉的人施施然走过来，吸引了所有的视线。

旭凤茫然的抬头望去，瞳孔骤然收缩，却是润玉从会议桌的对面走来，不由分说的在自己身侧坐下，一面却朝着自己笑道：“总裁，不跟大家介绍一下我吗？”含笑的眼眸看起来如此的平静，却仿佛暗藏杀机的海洋，下一刻便是浪涛翻涌，勃然变色。

“这，这位是总公司派来的总裁特助，以后有什么事你们先跟他汇报。”旭凤半天才找回了自己的嗓音，心中忐忑不安，只能有些磕巴的叫道，他匆匆忙忙介绍了一番，不顾众人狐疑的眼神，挥手叫彦佑继续做着报告，谁知甫一坐下，手掌竟落入那人掌中，堪堪擢住。

！！旭凤顿时惊得魂飞天外，忍不住用那双依稀有些涟涟水光的凤眸瞪了一眼，对方却慢条斯理展开握紧的手心，爱怜的在重重叠叠的掐痕上摸了摸，低低的道：“旭儿，你没听我的话吧，这可不大好哦……”话音刚落，薄薄眼镜片后的眸光闪闪，像是有些生气的模样。

“哥……饶过我吧，在开会呢……”旭凤低低的回道，丰润的手掌心都因害怕而渗出了冷汗，却让对方绽开了一个意味不明的笑，润玉瞥了一眼那坐立不安的姿态，以及虽然被长长西服遮盖，却依旧无法隐藏可观的激凸，在掌心的印痕上用力按了一下，却道：“等会跟我去一下卫生间。”

突如其来的刺痛似乎抵消了些许绵绵不断的快感，然而对方沉着的话语却更让旭凤色变，卫生间里人来人往，若不小心发出声音来，那该怎么办？他用那祈求的目光不停地看着自己的哥哥，奈何那恶魔竟然说完那话，便自顾自端坐着去记起笔记来，运笔如飞，在雪白的本子上一一写下流畅的文字。

旭凤抿紧了唇，面色越发的冷淡，仿佛高岭处不可攀折的雪莲，然而只有他的哥哥知道，这一朵冰霜铸就的莲花能够在他的手中绽放怎样的风采，热情、主动、魅惑，那是唯有他才能观赏的盛景，也是他最得意最期待的作品，他会让他从里到外的都臣服于自己，包括那颗永不屈服的心。

总裁的座位自然是单独列席的，这一排除了他俩再没有人敢坐下，而这些暧昧的话语因为是交头接耳说的，旁人也是无从听见，只是见两人一问一答的窃窃私语，还以为总裁与特助有旧，关系极为融洽，同时与会的小姑娘早已忍不住跟旁边的同事咬耳朵分享起八卦来。

汇报终于结束了，站在台上的彦佑投来了征询的目光，旭凤的意识早已经在跳/蛋的折磨下有些恍惚，眼前似乎变成了夏日里蒸腾炙烤的室外，酷热逼人的空气围绕着自己，而自己仿佛是一尾脱水的鱼，正在徒劳的张口呼吸着难得的水汽。

就连彦佑那张熟悉的脸仿佛也变了形，耳朵里面嗡嗡的响，连对方一张一合的口中说的话是什么都听不清，润玉见旭凤神色不对，连忙伸手用力擢了擢那凉透的手心，一面却站起身来回应了彦佑的问题，他方才已经在小姑娘那里将方案过了一遍，在笔记本上也列了些许提纲，此刻说出来正是有理有据，颇叫人茅塞顿开。

众人齐刷刷的做着笔记，暗中感慨这位来自于总公司的特助果然不凡，这对商业了如指掌的模样，竟连向来严苛的总裁都有所不及，他们并不知晓，润玉此前早已掌控了家族所有的产业，并在美国纳斯达克实现了上市，如今飞来当总助，也不过是为了一人而已。

之后的会议几乎是润玉的主场，他一一按照部门职责分派任务，并针对方案提出了一些更为可操作性的建议，大家一面叹服润玉的专业，一面也为其看人的眼光感慨不已，不过一个照面，他便已看出几个部门长之间的暗潮涌动，分配任务时却也能顾及到，真是不凡。

会议总算结束了，人们鱼贯而出，三三两两从门口出去，等到人潮散尽，润玉见旭凤还是瞪着眼，却神游天外的模样，忍不住叹了口气，先伸入口袋关上控制器，随后扶起对方搀扶着，将手臂环绕着自己慢慢的走了出去，厚实的椅子坐垫上依稀留下了几滴可疑的透明液体，稍后在空调的风中干涸。

直到迷迷糊糊的坐到副驾驶位置，旭凤才恍如梦醒般回过神，他一脸不可置信的盯着从另一侧开门上来，为他和自己系好安全带的润玉，只见那人娴熟地打火发动这辆幻影劳斯莱斯，深棕色的车子如离弦的箭一般飞射出去，离开了黑沉沉的车库。

扑面而来的阳光让旭凤不适的闭上了眼，随后却不安的嗫嚅道：“哥，你，你不是说去卫生间？”得到的回应是一个柔软的吻，润玉安抚的在有些泛白的唇上亲了一下，笑道：“傻瓜，我喜欢的怎能让他们听见？”他见旭凤松了一口气的模样，却又挑起了眉，叫道：“可是惩罚不能少哦……你明明没有调三档吧……”

“……”

Tbc……


End file.
